


The Dam Broke

by Smol_Bean_Haught



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Assholery, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Mild homophobia kinda, Misgendering, hes a bit of a dick in this one, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Bean_Haught/pseuds/Smol_Bean_Haught
Summary: Victor meets up with Elena and Syd. Stuff goes down, and not in a good way.Title is subject to change cause I didn't know what to name it.





	The Dam Broke

**Author's Note:**

> This seems a little OOC for Syd but we don't know too much about them and i really wanted to see a fic where Elena takes care of them when it comes to their identity.
> 
> I know we have been told Elena is a lesbian, but in this fic it might sound a bit different. I just wanted to make it simpler for someone like Victor who doesn't really get it.
> 
> Oh, and Elena can drive with just Syd cause I know they said she couldn't in the show.

Entering the restaurant they both already knew that this wasn't the best idea. Elena’s face was unreadable as she clutched Syd’s hand and led them forward across the threshold of the doorway. Syd on the other hand was shaking with a mixture of nerves, fear, and worry for Elena. Both knowing that they were entering a situation that nobody knew the outcome of.

Already disappointed, Elena noticed that her Papi wasn't there waiting for them. He had agreed to meet Syd, knowing that they had been dating for over a year. What had them both so worried was that he had no idea of Syd’s pronouns and identity, they knew he probably wasn’t going to be okay with it. Elena wouldn’t stand for it though, Syd was her love and he would respect them no matter what.

He was twenty minutes late when they started to consider leaving without seeing him. “Do you think we should just go? This was probably a bad idea anyway.” Syd suggested, letting the nerves get to them a little.

“It’s gonna be alright, whether he shows or not. I know you, and nothing's gonna change that.” Elena comforted, placing her other hand over Syd’s.

“Shouldn’t I be the one taking care of you? Seems a bit backwards here.” Syd chuckles and starts to calm down a bit when Elena laughs. It fades away when her face turns stoney the next minute. Turning around Syd sees Victor walking into the restaurant.

He joins them and immediately makes a grunt of disgust at the sight of the entwined hands on the table. I causes Syd to let go and pull their hand back into themself. Elena stares right back at him and grabs Syd’s hand back to hold it again, daring him to say something.

Victor clears his throat and says, ”So, this must be your girlfriend Syd.” They make a slight face at the use of the term “girlfriend” which doesn't go unnoticed by him. “ What? Now you have a problem with the term girlfriend? That's what she is, right?” He gets annoyed by the looks the two of them are giving him.

“Syd is my significant other. They don’t like the term girlfriend as they are not a girl.” Elena explains calmly as Syd goes unusually quiet, usually they would be the first person to explain but this was different. It wasn’t just some person, this was Elena’s dad.

“Then what is she?” He puts extra emphasis on “she”. “If she’s not your girlfriend then you can’t be gay.”

“First off,” Elena states, with fire in her eyes. “Syd is non-binary, so they go by “they and them” not “she and her”. Secondly, being gay doesn’t mean i have to date a woman, it just means i don’t strictly date men.”

“So then you lied to me.” Elena could see in his eyes that he was going to make this a problem. “You, and your brother, told me that she was your girlfriend.” She could see that at this point he was doing it on purpose, and Syd was beginning to slouch and break down.

“You and I both know that is bullshit Papi” Elena was getting angry and she stood up to yell at him, causing people in the restaurant to turn around and look at them. “ If you can't respect Syd and THEIR identity then we don't have to sit here and take it.” Elena gently pulled Syd up from their seat and wrapped her arms around them ushering them to the door. 

Getting passed the door and starting the walk to the car Syd let themself shed a few tears but wiped them away quickly hoping Elena wouldn't notice. Opening the passenger side door they sat and exhaled, leaning their head into their hands and pushing back their hair. 

The ride home was silent except for the quiet hums of the radio. Walking into the apartment was even quieter knowing no one was there except them now.

Sitting down and composing themself Syd turns to Elena, “Are you okay? I know that was a lot for you to handle.” But the waver in their voice was the only thing Elena was focused on.

“That doesn't matter right now,” Elena turns to face Syd and takes both of their hands into hers. “What does matter is you. How are you feeling right now? This was big for you too.” That was all Syd needed to hear before they let the dam break and the tears spill from their eyes, and burying their head into Elena’s chest. All she could do was pull them closer into her lap, whispering calming words into their ear.

After a few minutes and all that was left was sniffles, Elena wiped the few stray tears off both of their faces and pulled Syd in for a kiss. Pulling apart and resting their foreheads against each other and just taking a minute together in the silence. 

“We are all good, okay. It doesn't matter what he says or does. I’m used to his shit, and i know you're not.” Elena kisses their hand and then their cheek to their forehead. 

Syd just smiles softly. “Shouldn't i be the one taking care of you after this? You're perfect.” They whisper the last part under their breath but Elena still hears. 

“If anyone is perfect here it’s you. Not everyone would, or even could, put up with him. And if I was gonna go through that with anyone i'm happy it was you. I’m sorry for the way he treated you, I know you’ve never really had to deal with that before.” Elena smiles and just pulls them in for another hug. “How about a movie date instead? I know there is a Harry Potter marathon on, and I still have those “Every Flavor Beans”.” Syd just smiles and turns them on while Elena goes and gets a blanket to cuddle under. 

They don't even make it through half of the first movie before they fall asleep emotionally exhausted and that's how Penelope finds them when she gets home. Wrapped together with a blanket at their feet. Syd clutching a piece of Elena’s shirt in their hand and their head resting on her shoulder and Elena’s on top. Penelope noticed the faint tear streaks on both of their faces, more so on Syd’s and remembered where they had went that evening. Letting out a sigh to herself she picked up the blanket and pulled it around the two teenagers on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to realize i'm more of a descriptive writer than a dialogue writer so I hope everyone liked it.


End file.
